U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,455 discloses water-soluble reaction products of polyamines and C6 olefin/maleic anhydride copolymers. Because these compositions are water-soluble, addition of water to such reaction products renders the products unsuitable for applications requiring water-insolubility. For example, such reaction products are unsuitable for use as a solid carrier containing colorant (for example, industrial pigments) or active agents (for example, pharmaceuticals) because the reaction product breaks down upon exposure to water.
Thus, there remains a need for improved products which can function as a carrier and/or matrix for desired agents.